Carbonated beverages in flexible plastic bottles have the tendency to become flat and tasteless within a couple days after the sealed closure cap is broken, thus making storage undesirable for longer periods of time.
There are no satisfactory solutions known for the problem of maintaining the effervescence and flavor of the carbonated beverage after the flexible plastic bottle is opened. However, from a structural standpoint vis-a-vis the present invention, flexible devices are known to function as handles or holders for containers which are either rigid or flexible. Such structurally similar but functionally different devices are exemplified by the apparatuses shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,627,546; 2,088,387; 337,713 and 52,373. Nevertheless, none of these devices are disclosed or suggested as capable of functioning to apply sufficient pressure to the side walls of a flexible bottle so that the liquid in such bottle is maintained in a carbonated state.